mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Andor
Andor is known for being overall friendly and nice. He was first seen outside of the doors of the prison in episode 1 of Mianite Season Two. He greeted the Sky People and the other players, who had fallen from the sky and then asked them questions. They asked him questions too. (The Modesteps and Waglington appeared in the first episode, as well. However they did not fall from the sky with the main four. Although Wag joined them later on and they became the main five heroes, though they continued to call Wag, 'The Wizard.') When Jordan and Sonja were being trialed for stealing, [[Andor|'Andor']] was also at the courthouse and was judging the trial. The Town Herald took action almost right away and the court became out of control. In the end justice is served, but [[Andor|'Andor']] still felt bad about the way it went. He wrote in a book an apology letter to Jordan and told him to pass on the letter to Sonja after he finished reading it. In it he apologized about how out of control the trial had been, among other things. Later, the prince spoke to Jordan about how he is also team Ianite, but asked him to keep it between the both of them, as his father would not approve. Jordan asked him why, and Andor then told him that King Helgrind, his father, blames Ianite for not being there in time to restore balance and for not saving his wife and daughter from a tragedy that the two had died in. He also told Jordan that he was the only thing the King still had. Jordan apologized for the tragedy, then left because he didn't want to seem so suspicious being in the town for so much time. Andor was later seen building a mysterious monument, which was later confirmed of being a quartz statue of Ianite. A while later, Prince Andor met Lieutenant Al. Andor showed Lieutenant Al around Dagrun, and Al inspected Tucker, and Sonja's houses, while also inspecting Jordan's RV. The next day, the day that was planned to be the revolution. Andor delivered a speech to Jordan, Tom, Tucker, Sonja, and Waglington. His speech was interrupted by King Helgrind, who had been called "Apostle Helgrind" and the Lieutenant Al . Andor delivered his speech, while a mysterious force stopped Lieutenant Al from reaching him. When the prince finished his speech, he collapsed from exhaustion, freeing Lieutenant Al . Lieutenant Al then arrested Andor, charging him for rebellion and locking him up in a prison with an unknown location to Jordan and friends After the rebellions tension died down a bit, and the first purge was over, Tucker and Sonja coax Lieutenant Al to Sonja's house at Farmer Steve's request to try to get some information on Andor out of the Lieutenant. After the Lieutenant had a little too much to drink, he revealed the location of Andor to be a secret top security prison, called Inertia. The next day, after the Lieutenant Al incident, Jordan met Prince Andor, after allegedly escaping the Inertia, while Farmer Steve and Lieutenant Al fought when Steve attempted to save him. Andor wanted Jordan and his friends to get rid of the Taint overrunning the kingdom. However, evidence Jordan found suggests that this "Andor" is actually Lieutenant Al in disguise. "Andor" left to get rid of the beasts in the kingdom. The next day, Lieutenant Al confessed to Jordan that he was disguised as Andor to gain the Jordan's favor to clear The Taint. After much wait and anticipation, the Mianitee's (excluding Tucker) infiltrated the Inertia, along with Martha the Mystic. When the heroes freed Farmer Steve, he led them to where Andor was being kept. They freed Andor from his cell, however he was in bad shape, and his wings were clipped off. After escaping the Inertia, Martha pointed out "They clipped your wings, your freedom." Andor sat silently for the rest of the ride, until the heroes got home, in which he thanked them. Andor then walked off, and was last seen staring at the Kingdom, until he saw Jordan and they exchanged goodbyes before Jordan signed off. The very next day, Jordan went and found Andor throwing his boomerang on a dock, seeming to be in much higher spirits, and, a new outfit. Jordan greeted Andor, and Andor tossed him his boomerang. Jordan threw it a couple of times then gave it back to Andor, saying it was very cool. Andor and Jordan chatted for a little bit, when Jordan walked off to do other things. Andor asked about a plan of Action against Mianite, and Jordan replied saying they didn't. Shortly after, Jordan, Sonja, Tucker, and Waglington went on a recovery mission, to recover the missing items that Jordan, Sonja, Tom, and Waglington took when they broken Andor and Steve out of the Inertia. Andor, at first, did not want to go to the Inertia with them, saying he's had enough adventure for awhile. As the heroes rode to the Inertia, with Martha, Jordan talked to Andor, and brought up the fact that "Spark," his other self, was his Grandfather. At first, Andor dismissed it as a joke, saying "I knew we were friends, but not THAT good of friends." Martha kept trying to cover up the subject, but Jordan told him that it was true. Andor seemed fazed for a couple of minutes, but started to regain some memories. Andor then quickly changed his mind, and wanted to accompany them to the Inertia. Andor went off to find his own things, and found them, regaining his wooden helmet, and sword. After finding everyone's stuff, they all stumbled upon Helgrind, who was locked in a cell. Andor stayed silent for most of when Helgrind spoke to them, until Andor said he forgave him, and wanted to find a way to free him. However, Waglington had banished Helgrind to the Nether, though a dare with Sonja. Helgrind said he would restart his life here. Helgrind said Goodbye to Andor, and Andor replied saying "Dad... See you later." Andor and Martha both lamented over his loss, and stayed in Inertia for awhile. A little bit later, Jordan asked Andor if he was feeling okay, and Andor responded with "I can't have too many day's like this. I fear my body is permanently changed. They did things to me that I do not wish to remember..." Jordan responded saying that they will avenge him, and find Mianite, and Andor said, "I know you will." Andor shortly after asked Jordan to be king. Jordan, being surprised, was unsure how to respond, and persisted that Andor should be king. However, Andor felt unready to be king, that he was "Drawn into the wind like a boomerang." Jordan said he wanted some time to thing, and Andor complied. The next day, Andor asked Jordan to come and visit him outside the Fortress of Fury. Jordan went over and visited Andor outside the tower. Andor started up by asking Jordan about a certain rapier he had been told about, that belonged to Spark, which of coarse was the "Pivot of Balance" Lieutentant Al had given Jordan for clearing the taint. Andor said it fits him, and gave it back to Jordan. Jordan then asks Andor why he's opposed to being King, to which Andor responded by saying he's been in the darkness for three weeks, but had realized what he must do. Andor announced he must wander the world. Jordan asks where he will go, to which Andor responds he feels his powers awakening, and to nurture it, he must wander. Jordan said, he understood, and wanted to make a gift for him before he left. After Jordan blew himself up, Jordan went over to Andor, shouting his name, scaring Andor. Jordan then gave him his gift, a new pair of wings. He was speechless for a few seconds, but then said, "I feel the wings connecting to my nerves, but it's still awkward. Th-Thank you." Then he jumped several feet in the air with rejoice. Jordan then went into his Specter Dimension, and walked back out with "Andor's Revenge," then renamed to "Andor's Rebirth," and gave it to Andor. Andor said thank you again. Jordan then left to do his own things. As Martha was building her and Steve's house, Andor was playing with Steve. The next day Jordan found a chest in front of his house containing notes from Prince Andor. One was addressed specifically to Jordan. It talked about what he was to do on his journey, and that he would see him, and the others again. A journey to awaken his powers... a journey to find himself. In Episode 71 They Prep to go to the town of Uluru and they set up camp and they get infatuated by Miante guards and they stumble across Andor. Andor had heard the clamor and found the camp and helped them fight the Mianite Guards off, however the Mianite Guards fled saying, "Is that Prince Andor? RETREAT!" seeming to be terrified of Andor. Jordan asked later if Andor would join them to Urulu, to which he declined. However, Andor said their paths would cross again another day, and bid them farewell. After Jordan, Tucker, Sonja, and Tom all visited Urulu, and met DG_Worker, Dargon, and other characters, Andor returned to say hi to everyone, after being away. He spent time in Dagrun, associating with everyone. At the end of the episode. Andor looked around Dagrun, admiring the fact that new people had come into town, and others were moving back in. At the end of episode 84, Jordan requested if Andor could build something for his tower, which Andor accommodated, and made a large Dragon on the Fortress of Fury. (Found in Episode 85) Later after the Dagrun area falls into a waste land, Andor returns and Talks to Martha. (Though the stream was at a different time and might be the issue) he may have left the next day, that day, or in the 1 week server fix process . In the Season Two Finale, Andor, along with Mot, Martha the Mystic, Dianite, Waglington and the Sky People, jumped into the pit that opened up beneath the giant horse at Mianite's Outpost. Fun Fact -Prince Andor is a Vegetarian; In an early episode of Season Two, (ep. 15 from Firefoxx's POV) Captain Sparkles was trying to trick Firefox into thinking that he was a chicken so that she would get excited about 2 chickens in the town. Though, Sonja saw Sparkles turn into the chicken, so she shocked him repeatedly with her wand. Sparkles is then killed by King Helgrind. The King claims that he saw that Sonja was attacking him so the King thought that it was just a normal chicken. Helgrind also says that he is not a Vegetarian so it doesn't impact him. Prince Andor replies, "...I am." After Season Two Through Chimalus's story "The Sky Clear Hermit", he wrote about Andor's side of Season Two and explore how Andor develops a love that is unusual for family members. It covers Andor’s journies through Ruxomar and his mission of self-discovery after the events of the Inertia breakout. The subject brought some controversy @Mianite_Facts and Chimalus made a point by saying that: "Yeah, it's weird, but it happens. My job isn't to make anyone comfortable. It's to tell a story." via his Twitter. He has since apologized in a public Tumblr post and on Discord. Andor Inertia.PNG|Andor shortly after being rescued from the Inertia. Andor 1.png Andor 2.png Andor 3.png Andor 4.jpg Andor 5.jpg Andor 6.jpg Andor 7.png|King Helgrind, Andor and Farmer Steve. Andor 8.png Andor the Mandor.jpeg Unknown-1.jpeg Unknown-2.jpeg d0528d542fe24fae1139e154bfd320c5.jpg images-3.jpeg images-14.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Team Ianite Category:Story Character Category:Season Two Category:Royals Category:Story Line Category:Ianite Category:Story Characters